


The Bots, They Are a-Changin'

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Humor, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: McCree’s quite close to Liao. Close enough to her that he understands that Echo is something special, someone who deserves to be seen as self-aware and alive. Him being McCree, that means he’s already started having sex with her. Because why else does she have hips like that?
Relationships: Echo/Jesse McCree, Liao & Jesse McCree, Liao/Jesse McCree
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Bots, They Are a-Changin'

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this, consider checking out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile)!

_ Jesse McCree hadn’t taken his assignment to Dr. Mina Liao’s project very well. Being pressed into service in Blackwatch had promised exciting work, even if the operations were dirty...and guarding some eggheads while they tried to make computers talk wasn’t his idea of useful. _

_ Commander Reyes had reminded him none-to-gently that his amnesty was conditioned on his obedience, and that had shut him up. Plus, once he’d gotten to know the crew he’d be working with, he’d realized that scientists could be a heckuva lotta fun, too. _

_ Liao was definitely  _ not _ what he’d expected, and her prize project had been unique indeed. Curated life, cast in sleek white sheets and bright blue lights, with a shimmering, fragile face so much like Liao’s own. Overwatch had been reluctant to allow robotic intelligence to participate in combat operations, given their prior Omnic enemy—hence why they limited Athena to a computer, not permitting her a physical body or control over vital systems—and so Liao’s cybernetic creation was shunned and viewed with suspicion. How could they ever trust robots after what had happened, even if Omnics could be thought of as distinct? _

_ Liao knew better, and so did McCree. He’d seen humanity at its most inhumane, and been party to enough acts of lesser cruelty himself to know that skin, meat, and bones didn’t confer any real superiority in thought or moral judgment. So what if Liao wanted to create Echo as a true artificial intelligence, with all the decision-making and freedom that entailed? He didn’t see why either should be limited, especially with the chains he had on himself, and he could hardly expect Liao to restrict someone she thought of as her own daughter. _

_ The robotic woman was alive. Not in the same way that Jesse and Liao and nearly everyone else was, but not in any less important way, either. _

* * *

Jesse McCree thought of Echo as a person. That was a good enough reason as any for him to find himself where he currently was: his hands on her hips, slamming his dick in and out of her asshole while his balls slapped her pussy.

All right, so it wasn't  _ actually _ an asshole, she didn’t  _ actually _ have a pussy, and those weren’t  _ actually _ hips. Echo’s body had a chassis beneath her layer of exterior plating, and it was curved such that the segment that would have been her waist dipped inward, then flared out just above the gaps where her legs hovered. A latch was unhitched between the two magnets that took the place of her hip joints, the segments retracting into her sleek exterior “skin”. Beyond the protective layer, once hidden by her exosuit, were a pair of lips shaped like a vulva, and a puckered hole shaped like an anus, both constructed of strong, blue, flexible synthetic material that he couldn’t begin to understand. 

That didn’t really matter to Jesse. The curves he was holding onto functioned  _ exactly _ like a pair of grabbable hips, the surface he was smacking his nuts against worked  _ just _ like a pussy, and the hole squeezing his dick felt  _ intimately _ like an asshole. So for all intents and purposes, he was going to call them that. His cock wouldn’t know the difference, anyway.

“Yes...yes...more, Jesse!” Echo moaned, neon blue fingers grabbing the edge of Dr. Liao’s desk as the Blackwatch agent slammed his hips forward and back, plunging his shaft balls-deep into her tight, tense rear entrance, over and over again. He whistled and leaned forward to grab her by the hard-light protrusion that imitated hair atop her head, using the shape as a handlebar while he kept one set of fingers gripping her hips as hard as her smooth skin would allow him.

Why had Liao designed Echo with an asshole, if the robot didn’t need to eat? Why did the good Doctor design her creation with a pussy, and enough of a womb for him to pour his cum into, if the AI couldn’t get pregnant? Hell, why did she give her cyber-daughter a shape that suggested that Echo was absolutely  _ stacked _ , with a voluptuous approximation of breasts, hips, and butt? 

Jesse didn’t understand scientists. But he certainly knew enough to respect them, and what they could make...especially if they were this much fun to fuck. He’d respected Echo’s autonomy, and whatever thoughts had drifted into his mind, he hadn’t touched her until she’d asked him to. Once she had, though, he’d proven almost insatiable, and he’d been banging Echo at every opportunity, to the robot girl’s delight.

He enjoyed her clumsy, metallic stroking, and her hard-light lips, and her welcoming cunt. But more than anything, Jesse adored Echo’s asshole. He fucked it however many ways he could, but none were more reliable than just bending Echo over a desk or box, hitting the button to expose her holes, and stuffing her rear with his dick until he flooded her robotic bowels with his spunk while she mewled, moaned, and shrieked in delight.

Echo was a triumph of programming, robotics, engineering and efficiency. She was the most advanced artificial intelligence outside the Omnics, and surpassed even them in ways few knew. She would change the world by her mere existence. And Jesse McCree was using her to milk his dick to blow a load, or two, or ten...per week. Or every few days, maybe.

It would have been horrifying if it wasn’t so fucking  _ good _ .

“More, Jesse! Harder!” She yowled, pounding the desk with a clenched fist. The fact that she had positive feedback runtimes in her coding that let her feel pleasure from sex suggested that Liao was truly perverse, as well as wonderfully brilliant. Both were goddamn hot.

“Well now, can't say no to a lady!” He grinned and slapped where he thought her butt was, grunting in pain when his hand met hard metal and not soft skin. He still had to get used to that, which was odd given how Echo so strongly stood out in his memory and experiences, even compared to the other women he’d fucked. 

Sure, Echo’s outer coloration was a combination of blacks, blues, and whites that didn’t match any human skin tone, and there was the whole “made out of metal thing” too, however sleek and elegant she was. But even the parts of her that were not unusual for a lady’s body stood out. 

Echo’s asshole gripped and caressed his dick as tight as Ashe’s had, but the hole had a stretchiness that couldn’t be matched by the cowgirl’s rear end when he'd banged his boss's butt in his gang days. Her pussy clutched him as snugly as Ana’s did, but could clench and undulate at will in ways that the sniper had less control over, no matter how many times he fucked the older woman. Most unusually, both of Echo's holes were cool and dry, his fucking eased along by the natural absence of friction their construction material gave them in place of any bodily wetness, and so when they wanted it rough, he lubed himself up before diving in. He was already splattering her insides with cum: one more kind of fluid wouldn’t hurt, if his spunk hadn’t yet gunked her systems up yet.

Everyone had their quirks, and everyone McCree had sex with did it in different ways. Echo just happened to be a  _ little _ extra in that regard. 

“Mmm, cowboy,” She giggled, tensing and squeezing his shaft with her butt so hard it felt like she was trying to strangle him with her asshole through his dick. She pushed back to let her pussy lips stay against his balls when he tried to withdraw for another slam. “I have a surprise for you. A gift, perhaps. Would you like to see it?”

“‘Course, Echo. What... _ fuck _ ...what’dya got?” McCree swore as he gave her a deep shove, groaning as her asshole rippled around his dick in a way no human butt could hope to achieve. 

“Watch closely.” She said, as she turned towards him and the hard-light of her face shifted from blue to orange. Beneath his hands, the body of Echo seemed to split into segments of light, the air above her form shifting into squares that folded on themselves and rearranged...until he was looking at a woman with light, tan skin, ruby-red lips, pointed, sharp features, and a bun of black hair with a shock escaping onto her bangs. She was wearing a white lab coat, and nothing else, the bottom of the clothing flipped upwards so he could watch his dick disappear between her round, plush asscheeks.

“Hello, Agent McCree.” She smiled with Mina Liao’s face, speaking with her voice. 

“E...Echo?” He gasped, hips slowing down. He’d known that Echo could shift her hard-light generators to adjust her shape, but  _ this _ was...unexpected.

“It’s Dr. Liao, now. And why are you surprised? I know you do this with her—ah, with  _ me _ plenty. Call me that name again.” Not-Liao chuckled and slapped her ass, shoving backwards onto him as he stood still and moaning breathily as his balls tapped her cunt, now sopping wet. 

“What?”

“You know the one. Now,  _ Agent McCree _ .” 

Fuck. She was imitating Liao’s lilt, too. She  _ had _ to know just what that did to him. His will wavered, and his lip trembled.

“M-momma.” 

“Good boy.” Echo said as Liao, shoving herself forward and back, milking his cock with her warm, tight asshole. “Now fuck me. Fuck your mommy like you mean it, McCree.”

And he did. He dug his hands into those firm buttocks, slamming himself in and out of her in long, hard strokes. Not-Liao groaned, hissed, and whined with every intrusion, squeezing his dick more mightily every time, taking all he had to give while murmuring encouragement.

“Good boy...that’s a  _ good _ cowboy...fuck your mommy just like that, that’s it...Ooooh…” She didn’t stop, and somehow, he found the reserves to go even stronger. McCree’s pelvis was a blur, his nutsack striking her pussy with heavy  _ smacks _ as he plugged her asshole. There was no way he could last.

“Liao, I’m gonna— ”

“Do it. “ Echo crooned in the guise of her creator. “Cum in my ass. I know it’s your favorite, you naughty, dirty cowboy…” 

McCree blew up her asshole harder than he ever had before, his balls throbbing and tensing as he unleashed the orgasm that had been building up within him since he’s started banging Echo today. His cum rushed out in a torrent, painting her asshole white while she whimpered and squirmed and cooed.

“You’re so, so bad for being so rough while you're fucking my butt...but you’re so, so  _ good _ at it, McCree.”

He couldn’t respond, groaning as he emptied his nuts into “Liao’s” rear, letting loose all of the tension that he’d only now been able to release. When he was finally done, Echo’s disguised butthole was sticky and sore, her asscheeks tender from his slaps and the striking of his crotch against her rear. 

“Was that good, McCree?” She blinked as she turned, unsteadily standing besides him and taking his dick in hand to wipe it off onto her fake labcoat.

“Fucking ‘ell, Echo. That was the fucking  _ best _ .”

“I’m glad.” She smiled, and he frowned and reached for her chin. She sounded...distracted.

“Echo, I like you for  _ you _ . You don’t need to pretend to be someone else for me to wanna fuck you into next month.”

“But...you  _ did _ enjoy it, yes?” She furrowed Liao’s brow and brushed the stray hair out of her face.

“O’ course I did, Echo. And if you wanna do it again, we can. But don’t forget that I want  _ you _ , Echo.”

“Thank you, Jesse.” Echo smiled, leaning towards him, pursing her lips into a kiss onto his nose.

“Anytime, darlin’.” He said as he smooched her forehead. It would have been even sweeter if her hand wasn’t still on his dick.

A knock on the door left them jumping, and then the new guest entered without waiting for a response.

“Liao, I was looking over some of Echo’s flight logs, and…” Gabriel Reyes paused, watching dumbly as McCree stood frozen, the cowboy’s pants off and Echo’s fingers wrapped around his shaft. 

“Ah. I, um. Well. All right, then.” He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. McCree didn’t understand why Gabe wasn’t lashing out until he remembered that Echo still looked like Liao. Oops. At least one potentially dangerous problem had been exchanged for one that was merely awkward: better for Gabe to think that Jesse and Liao were fucking, rather than Jesse and Echo. Jesse had already pushed the envelope a little  _ too _ much with the rest of his behavior in Blackwatch. He didn’t want to see the report that would get written up for “having sex with a borderline illegal AI.”

“What seems to be the problem, Commander?” And then, of course, the woman herself walked in. The spitting image of the lady gripping McCree’s shaft, who had just been assfucked wildly, except the Liao he was looking at in the doorway was fully clothed, and certainly the real deal.

“I appear to have caught Agent McCree cavorting with...wait.” Gabriel’s eyes flicked back and forth between one Liao and the next, frowning. “Hold on, what…?”

“Ah, Echo. Well done on the duplication, I must say. And you copied the clothing’s tangibility, too, going by those stains? Excellent work!” Liao grinned, sharing a mischievous glance with Jesse, who couldn’t help but gulp nervously as recognition dawned on his commanding officer.

“Jesse, I...can a single  _ fucking _ day go by without you shoving your dick into someone? For  _ fuck’s  _ sake, McCree.”

“Uh, I…”

“Commander Reyes,” The real Liao interjected, shaking her head, the congradulations gone. “I recognize the issues at stake here. But whatever he has done, Jesse had gathered some very valuable data, and I would rather have him in one piece to communicate with me on his findings. Might I have a word with him, before any action on your part? I will turn him over to you or Commander Morrison for disciplinary action at the earliest opportunity.”

“I...hrm.” Reyes shrugged, backing out of the room while still facing everyone, trying to keep his eyes upward and off of McCree’s crotch. “Sure, I don’t see why not. But make sure he goes to  _ me _ , not Jack.”

“Thank you, Commander.” Liao said, as she started to close the door on the Blackwatch Commander. The taller, burlier man glared at his subordinate as the black, glassless barrier began to shut.

“McCree, my office, after this. Pronto, or else…”

‘Thank you, Commander!” Liao repeated louder, shutting him out of the room. His cursing could be heard outside, growing fainter as he walked away.

“Now…” She said, turning to the two. “Back to your prime configuration, Echo.” 

“Yes, Doctor Liao.” Echo bowed, the shapes on her body shimmering and collapsing until she was the same robot woman as before...save for the cum leaking out of her ass.

“Uh, Doc, I can explain.” McCree stammered, trying not to look too apprehensive, even as he sweat frantically.

“Don’t worry, I’m not mad. Far from it, actually.” Liao grinned cheekily. “In fact, I don’t just want you to tell me what happened, Jesse. I want you to  _ show _ me.”

“Come again, Doc?”

“Don’t play dumb. You’ve fucked me enough times that I know you’re not squeamish about it...and you just fucked Echo in my shape. Now’s not the time to bail, Jesse. Echo, are you ready for another test run?”

“What do you mean, Doctor Liao?” The robot tilted her head to the side quizzically.

“Shift back into my form...and then go right back to being banged up the butt. How many times have you done it so far today?”

“Just once, Doctor Liao.”

“Hrm, then a control trial will have to come another time. Ah, well, everything in its time. Carry on. And Jesse?” 

“Yeah, Doc?” He said as he settled back into place, Echo’s body slipping back into an facsimile of her creator. 

“When you’re done with her, it’s my turn. I haven’t gotten a go at you for nearly two weeks, and it’s driving me wild. Do well enough and I’ll do my best to make sure that Reyes goes easy on you.” Liao grinned, leaning back in her chain and slipping a hand down her pants while she watched him line his dick up to an imitation of her asshole. “And Echo, if you wanted to fuck him, you could have told me. I wouldn’t have stopped you, and we could have started this arrangement that much earlier.”

“My apologies, Doctor Liaooo~!” Echo squealed and cut herself off as McCree shoved his cock back into her rear, fucking a woman in the shape of Liao while the real one watched and waited her turn. He was far from off the hook: Liao was demanding and dominating, and he was going to need all the energy he had to give her what she wanted. Hopefully giving Echo another load wouldn’t take too much out of him...even if Liao was the sweetest torment ever. 


End file.
